


Good morning

by candy_belle



Series: Fang & Fur [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Vampires, lazy wake up, vampire!jonny, wolf!kaner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: Jonny wakes up to a demanding Patrick
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Fang & Fur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/847578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: This is the first thing Ive managed to write in ages so please be very gentle with it!! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Jonny groaned softly as he slowly started to regain consciousness. It always took him a few moments to become fully aware of his surrounding when he woke up. But even with his eyes still closed and his sense dulled he knew he wasn’t alone. He could feel a familiar weight pressing against his left side. He could feel warm breath ghosting over his neck, and more than anything he could feel the talented hand currently playing with his sleeping cock. Without bothering to open his eyes, he chided sleepily “That won’t do any good, chere, you know I’m useless until I’ve had a feed.”

“Never useless,” corrected Patrick, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Jonny’s temple.

“Even so,” sighed Jonny, closing his hand around Patrick’s surprisingly delicate wrist, stilling the playful movements.

Patrick mewed under his breath and leaning over, pressed a barely-there kiss to Jonny’s lips huffing, “Spoil sport.”

Jonny simply chuckled in reply and shifted position so he could wrap an arm around his mate, sighing happily as Kaner responded, moving so he could lie with his head and left hand resting on Jonny’s cold chest. After a few glorious minutes of simply lying together, soaking in each other’s essence, Patrick’s hand started to wander. Taking his time, Patrick slid it down Jonny’s torso, pausing to circle his belly button before sliding even lower and the talented fingers started to stroke the base of Jonny’s sleeping cock.

“Mon chere,” murmured Jonny, his voice still thick with sleep and his eyes still closed, “That won’t do…” he was cut off by another kiss, this time slightly firmer, more instant. But before he could really enjoy it the lips were gone only to be replaced by firm, warmer flesh. His eyes flew open and he stared up at Patrick. 

The annoyingly awake wolf grinned at him. Pressing his wrist against Jonny’s mouth, Patrick said, “Bite me, take what you need.” When Jonny hesitated, his desire for a feed and to respond to Patrick’s manipulation waring with his intense desire to protect his mate, Patrick added with a slight whine, “Please, Jonny. Want you so bad, baby. Please” he moved his arm and pressed another harder firmer kiss to Jonny’s all too willing mouth, adding as he pulled back, “Need you, Baby.”

Jonny groaned and closed his eyes a moment, pressing his head back into the pillow. He could feel his fangs starting to extend, Patrick’s scent was enough to make him ravenous, and hearing his mate pleading for him called to his very core. And yet he hesitated. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared up at Patrick and murmured, “We have a game, mon chere, and I…”

“You need your strength,” interrupted Patrick shifting position, so he ended up straddling Jonny’s hips. Almost without thinking Jonny’s hands came up to caress Patrick’s hips, his grip absently making sure his mate was safe and secure.

“And I need you to fuck me and get rid of all this pent-up energy,” finished Patrick leaning down for another kiss. 

As they fought for supremacy in the kiss, he pulled back and smirked knowingly, offering, “You could always drink from another part of me if you wanted.” Jonny spluttered in surprise at the lewd offer, causing Patrick burst out laughing and tease, “Oh baby you are such a prude at times”

Glaring up at the annoying wolf, Jonny was about to buck him off, when Patrick soothed “I meant my neck, darling, you could bite my neck. I know you worry about my wrists on game day.”

Jonny paused, weighing the offer up, his fingers undulating against the firm flesh of Patrick’s hips, before finally making a decision. Shifting his hold, he slid one hand up Patrick’s back to come to rest at the base of his neck, while the other slid further around his waist, gently easing him down.

“Who am I to deny my mate?” he asked softly, smiling seductively as Patrick eagerly bent down, the warm weight of the wolf settling over his cold unfed frame.

Playing with the curls at the base of Patrick’s neck, he leant up and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek asking one last time, “Are you sure, Chere?”

“Bite me,” urged Patrick pressing his hips down against Jonny’s groin, rolling them expectantly, “Need you, baby, need you so bad.”

Jonny swore under his breath and closing his eyes he reached down into the depth of his power, bringing up the fascination. But just as he was about to unleash it, Patrick whispered in his ear, “No masking the bite. I want to every moment of it, Jonny. I want it raw.”

Jonny’s eyes flew open and he pulled his head back, pressing it hard into the pillow to get a clear look at his mate. 

“I mean it,” soothed Patrick, bringing a hand up to trace the edge of Jonny’ face, “Please. Let me feel it”

But…”

“I want the pain,” promised Patrick, “I want it. I want all of you.”

Jonny hesitated for a moment, then seeing the truth in Patrick’s gaze, he gave a slight nodded and licking his lips he slowly extended his fangs. Reaching up he slowly eased Patrick back down and taking a moment to steady himself he finally bit into the firm flesh, his mouth closing over the junction between the base of Patrick’s neck and his left shoulder.


End file.
